Love I not Honour More (Appendix)
by CaseUnknown
Summary: This is just a collection of a few chapters that have an alternate ending for those that wanted a bit more from the story. The other story, Love I not Honour More, already has a ending of its own.
1. Chapter 1

_The walls are so white. So white that they nearly blind me. There is a single light bulb that is starting to flicker on and off. Need to tell the warden or nurse the next time they come in. They usually enter my cell every four hours. To empty my bed pan, bring me my meals, or just to check on me._

_I am lying on a small wooden bed. The mattress is so thin, I can feel the bottom of the bed. Well, that is, the top half of me can feel the bed, but not the bottom half of my body. At least they managed to take the bullet out, after a several hour long surgery. The hospital was equipped to handle this kind of situation and they had wasted no time to operate when I was transferred to this hospital prison._

_Life here is dreary. I can only read. The only thing I actually look forward to, are the weekly visits I get from Joyce O'Donnell. _

_My, that lady had such a unique mind. It was such pleasure just to sit here and answer her questions. She told me that she was aiming to understand people like us, people that have been termed as "monsters." She wanted to know what went on in our minds. Why we kill. She had such a naive mind. All the better for me, it was a mind that I could shape and mould to my liking. A master potter with his lump of clay._

_I hear the click clacking of her heels. She really is a fashionable lady, that O'Donnell. There is a slight pause of the sound as the guard opens up the door. And there she stands._

_The four-inch heels add to her already lanky sixty five inches. Her auburn hair is coiffed to artistically frame her face. She stands at the entrance for a while, before walking in and sitting next to me, on the chair provided by the prison._

"_Doctor Hoyt, good to see you again. I trust that you are doing well?"_

_I merely nod in reply. This were just mundane pleasantries performed before the start of each session. A ritual that needed to be properly acted out before we could start._

"_All right, then. Let's just start. Last week, you told me about one of your murders. The Rizzolis wasn't it? Today, I would like to focus on your childhood. You know, there is a theory that says a person's upbringing greatly affects them in their later life."_

_I smirk. There are so many things I could tell this lady about my childhood. Should I tell her about the time I killed my dog's puppies with my bare hands, as soon as they were born? The time I held one of my neighbour's kid's under the trough just to see how long it would take for him to pass out? Or what about the time, when I was in medical school, that I got caught fondling that corpse? My, my, so many stories. Which one to pick?_

"_I hope you are not hurrying to go anywhere, Joyce. This would probably be a long session."_

* * *

><p>The fire from the hearth casted a warm, cosy feeling around the room. Jane was sprawled out on the floor, near the fireplace, writing something down on a piece of paper. Maura sat in the rocking chair Jane had carved for her and was now in the process of stitching up one of Jane's torn pants.<p>

They had gotten married the day after they arrived back in town. It was just a simple ceremony - more of an exchange of views vows and a paper to show that their marriage was legal.

Of course, there was a bit of gossip going around the town. One doesn't just get married and not get any news spread about them.

So far, not a single person knew of Jane's real gender. To them she - he, was still Jedidiah.  
>And Jane had no problem keeping up the act as she had done for so many years.<p>

Maura herself had already said, "I think you are actually a male, born in a female's body."

Maura's house was now quiet and peaceful. When the army had left, they had taken the soldiers that were left in Maura's house. Well, that is, except for one soldier that had to high a fever, he could hardly move.

All the volunteers and Pike had headed home too. Oh, and talking about Pike, he didn't leave too much of a mess behind, for which Maura was thankful for. And now, the two of them had the time to just simply relax.

Maura peeked over to where Jane was. She saw that the book that Jane had been carrying around with her since the day Maura met her, was opened. Jane was glancing repeatedly at it as she bit her pencil and tried to think of what to write next. "Hey, Jane. What have you been writing there? You've been silent for quite a while now."

Jane stopped biting the tip of her pencil and replied rather abashedly. "It's nothing. Just some stuff."

Maura saw the blush that Jane was trying to keep. Not wanting to pry, yet genuinely curious, Maura asked, "What stuff? I would love to see what you have been writing down. Please?"

Contemplation flitted across Jane's face before she decided to let Maura have a look. "Let me explain something, though." Jane said as she sat up and took the book up, showing it's worn-out, blank cover to Maura. "This book here, was my mother's. She didn't get to attend school, but, she worked hard and taught herself to read. When she married my Pa, she found out that his parents had a few books of poetry. She fell in love with them instantly.

"Not being one who liked to take or ask for things, she started copying down the poems that she loved the most out of the few books. She made her own book of collected poems and even tried her hand at writing a few. When I was growing up, she would read me some of it, and also taught me how to read, using this very book.

"She would let me bring it out to read, as long as I kept it in good shape, which I did. This is also the only thing that I still have from her. All because I had accidentally left this book at the Huntingworths when I was playing with Frost.

"Seeking inspiration from my mom, I am now trying to write a poem myself." And Jane handed Maura the piece of paper.

Maura looked down at the rather untidy handwriting that scrawled across the face of the paper -

_You know how it feels, _

_When you look into her eyes._

_And all the world around you,_

_Seems to disappear._

_When you wrap your arms around her,_

_And all your worries cease existing._

_She makes your heart melt,_

_And turns your insides soft as felt._

_She holds your world within her palms,_

_She's there to be your Gilead's balm…_

Jane saw the shiny film of tears that appeared in Maura's eyes. "I know, it is poorly written. I'll just tear it up and throw it into the fire." she said as she reached for the poem.

Maura hastily snatched the paper back before Jane could grab a hold of it. "No! This is so beautiful, Jane! Are you done writing it?"

"Well, uh, I don't know. I think I like it the way it is, but I might work on it more." Jane looked into Maura's eyes. "Do you truly like it?"

"Jane, this is such a pretty poem. I didn't know you could write like this. Could I, maybe, have this?"

"You really do?"

"Jane, you know I can't lie."

"Well, then I want to write you a tidier version. I'm glad you like it. I wanted to write something that expressed the joy I have when I am with you."

"Thank you, Jane. I _like_ this poem. But, I _love_ the one who wrote it."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, there! Just a little bit of fluff that I have worked on. I wanted a chapter to be about the book that Jane has been reading from, and also explains how Jane knows so many poems. I will most probably continue this – if you guys want. That's why I wrote the first half of this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.<p>

By the way, I wrote the poem that Jane wrote. So, sorry if it sounds crude. I do write some of my own poems, but never have tried to write one especially for a character in a story.

Okay, peace out. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I thought I was done with the story, but someone was expecting more. So, I am going to add just a few more chapters and end it properly! :)

* * *

><p>"Sign here and here and here," the warden instructed O'Donnell as he pointed to the dotted lines that she needed to sign.<p>

Joyce couldn't be happier than she was right now. The papers she was about to sign would show that she was the custodian of Charles Hoyt, and that she had the right to move him to her house and take care of him.

It didn't take much persuasion on Joyce's part. With the position she held and the services that she offered, the state saw it as on less invalid to take care of, to spend money on. And the fact that he was now paralysed was more than enough reassurance that he wouldn't be a menace to the public.

But the state failed to think it through – it wasn't Hoyt's ability to be mobile that made him dangerous, it was his mind. And they were giving another twisted mind, Joyce O'Donnell, another sadistic mind to bond with. What the state was creating was a monster.

Joyce smiled when she signed the last line with a flourish. "Thank you very much."

The warden merely grunted, took the papers back, and shuffled back to his desk. Joyce headed out to the horse drawn carriage with a flat wooden bed, where Hoyt had already been laid out. She smiled down at him before joining the driver in the front and gave him the address. When they reached, the driver helped to move Hoyt up to the room Joyce had prepared for him.

"I hope you like the room here. Tried to arrange it as comfortably as I could," Joyce said as she sat the next to the bed.

"It's good enough. Definitely a sharp relief from all those white walls. But, I don't want to talk about comfort, I want to talk about Jane."

* * *

><p>The doors to the saloon swung open as Frankie strode in. He was dressed in worn out breeches and a shirt that was patched up in several places. There was dust all over him and he looked like one who needed a thorough shower. Striding over to the bar, he ordered a mug of beer, the normal kind. The bartender that poured his drink looked intently at him.<p>

"Where you from?" the bartender finally asked.

Frankie looked up with blood shot eyes, greedily gulping down the beer and wiping his mouth with his sleeve after he slammed the mug back down on the counter. "From somewhere," Frankie choose to ignore the question and got straight to the point. "I'm looking for someone, his name's Jedidiah Romana. Ever heard of him?"

The bartender scratched his stubbled chin. "Oh, him. He got married to that pretty gal, uh, what's her name…."

Frankie spit the beer out his mouth. "Wait, he's married?"

The bartender gave Frankie the stink eye as he got the cloth to wipe the mess up. "Yeah, about a month or so. Oh! I remember the wife's name now, Maura Isles." The bartender smiled at himself, proud of the fact that he had recalled the name. "They just had a simple ceremony. Nothing much. In fact, we were all kind of shocked when we found out that she had married Jedidiah. There's not much we know about this guy." The bartender stared at Frankie. "Why're ya looking for him? You do kind of look like Jedidiah."

Frankie retained his neutral, tired expression and hurriedly gulped down the rest of his beer. "Nothing much. Just a buddy of mine." He got off the stool and tossed a few bills onto the counter top. He pulled out another bill and flapped it slightly. "Just curious, where does this Maura Isles live?"

The bartender eyed the bill with hungry eyes. "Go out, turn left and walk all the way down to the sheriff's office. Then turn left again and walk straight down until you come to the first house. That'll be Maura Isles' house."

Frankie slid the bill over and nodded his head in thanks, before trudging out the door.

As he walked out, he caught sight of a tall young lady who was trying to take her heavy valise out of the carriage. The driver, focused on gossiping with one of the town members that had come up, was oblivious to the fact that his passenger needed help.

Dashing across the street to help her, Frankie was soon by her side. "Here, let me help with that," Frankie said as he easily hefted the valise off the carriage. But instead of handing it back to the lady, he kept his grip on it. "Why don't I help you carry this to wherever you are staying? It's quite heavy."

The lady looked at Frankie with crystal blue eyes, and Frankie felt his breath catch in his throat. _That's one fine looking lady! _And he was right. The lady had an exquisite face with high cheek bones, the perfect layer of blush and lipstick, and the long brown lashes that covered her blue eyes every time she blinked. She blushed slightly when she looked up to find Frankie staring at her.

"O-okay," the lady replied. "I would appreciate your help. It is quite heavy, and I booked a room at the motel a few blocks down."

Frankie nodded and started to follow the lady down to her motel. As soon as they reached the entrance, she turned around and held her hand out for the bag, which Frankie promptly handed over. "Thank you so much for your help. I'm Joyce, by the way."

"Frankie," he said as he extended his hand. Joyce daintily shook his hand and blushed even more. "Uh, how long are you going to be staying here?"

"Oh, I don't know. A few weeks? I'm here to look for a job. Not sure what I want yet, but will keep a lookout."

"Well, if you need any help, just call on me. I'm going to be down at this couple's house – Jedidiah and Maura."

Joyce managed to keep a calm expression. "Is that so? I'll try to drop by soon then." _This is just too easy._

* * *

><p>Jane grunted as she swung the axe down and split the log in half, lengthwise. She reached out her gloved hands and pulled the wood apart, letting it drop to the floor. Picking up another log, she did the same to it, then set the axe down and began to smooth the wood out with another smaller axe. She was in the process of making a bigger bed frame for herself and Maura.<p>

There had been a few nights when one of them ended up on the floor because the bed just wasn't big enough for them to sleep however they liked, and also wasn't big enough for them to comfortably do what couples do when they get married – have sex. So Jane started plans for building a bigger frame to accommodate them.

She had already done the legs and the general frame of the bed. All she needed to do was just to add the planks in. Maura was in charge of getting the mattress done, which was mainly just stuffing the cloths with broomsage and also making sure that she had some fowl feathers and down to stuff the pillows with.

Sitting down on the ground, Jane decided to take a breather. She picked up the towel and wiped her face and neck. She wished she could take her shirt off, but anyone could just pop up and she didn't want to risk it. She leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the blue sky. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax her tense muscles.

Presently, she heard soft footsteps approaching her way. Cracking an eye open, she saw Maura holding a pitcher of some cloudy liquid and two empty glass cups.

"I thought I'd come out and share some lemonade with you," Maura said as she sat down beside Jane.

Jane sat up and smiled at her wife. "Thank you, it's so damn hot out here." Jane took a grateful gulp of the cool liquid.

"Language, Jane, language."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

Maura looked over at Jane and saw some moisture left behind from the lemonade still lingering on Jane's lips. Reaching her hand out, Maura used the pad of her thumb to swipe away the moisture. Before she could remove her hand, Jane grabbed hold of Maura's wrist and kissed the back of her hand. Maura blushed slightly at the romantic gesture. Wanting to return the favour, Maura leaned in a bit more, bringing her other hand over Jane's shoulders and pulling the both of them closer to each other. Maura's lips sought Jane's out and she pushed herself on top of Jane, almost lying on top.

Jane willingly let Maura take the lead and followed whatever her wife wanted. Jane moaned into Maura's mouth when she felt a leg rub between her own legs. The kiss was starting to get heated when the both of them suddenly heard a loud _ahem_ coming from somewhere near them.

The both of them sprang apart, Jane immediately standing up and moving in front of Maura, an instinctive action that made Maura smile. But, Maura wasn't ready when Jane wavered a bit and looked as if she were about to faint. Rising up, Maura put a supportive arm around Jane's waist and looked at her. "Jane, you all right?"

There was no response as Jane continued to look at the man who was standing in front of them. Maura turned to look at the man and nearly gasped when she saw a good looking young chap who bore a strong resemblance to her Jane. Looking back up at Jane, Maura asked, "Is that…?"

"Frankie?" Jane whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Listening to Craig Morgan as I write this. So, some parts might be kinda sappy! Next chapter shall be the last one. I was actually kinda surprised I lasted this long. But, some of you wanted a few more parts, so, I delivered. :) Without further ado:

* * *

><p>Jane and Frankie sat at the edge of the river, both dangling their toes into the clear brook. They definitely had a lot of catching up to do.<p>

"So, you mean to tell me that you managed to hunt down our family's killer and you didn't finish that bastard off? Even after what he did to our family and your hands?" Frankie asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

Frankie laid down on the grass and sighed. "Wow. Why not? After all you've been through, after all he's done, and you just let him go with a busted back."

"It's 'broken.'"

"Whaaat?"

"The correct adjective would be 'broken' not 'busted.'" When Jane realised that she was correcting someone's grammar, and that Frankie was guffawing, she groaned. "Oh, shoot! Just kill me now."

Frankie wiped a tear out of his eye. "Since when did you become a sucker for correct grammar? Ma used to have to rap you over the knuckles every time you used improper grammar, but you never learned."

"Blame it on Maura," Jane muttered.

"It's okay, I still love you, sis. That wife of yours has got you so whipped."

Jane rolled her eyes and punched Frankie in his arm, but did not bother to retaliate for she knew that that was the truth.

"But, seriously, Jane, why didn't you kill Hoyt?"

Jane breathed in deeply. She knew the kind of pain Frankie was feeling. After all, Frankie had suffered the same loss she had, had gone through the same emotions – except, he had a different way of channelling it. He was more calm, cool, and collected. Jane didn't blame him for being like that.

"Frankie, it's different when the person you want to kill is a helpless baby." Jane shuddered slightly as she recounted the story that nearly cost Maura her life. "I had the gun in my hand, I could have just blown Hoyt's brains out, but I didn't. I couldn't do it. He was grovelling on the ground like a worm, he wouldn't even be able to defend himself if he wanted. I don't kill people just like that, it would make me no more a coward and a monster like Hoyt. And, I always believed in giving people second chances."

Frankie stared at Jane in mild surprise. "You've changed, Jane. You're different from that wildcat that used to lash out at people. The one that went all out to make sure she had everything the way she wanted it to be."

"I know, and I am sorry for all the times I took it out on you too. Maura, she's made a better person out of me. She knew how to still the tempest, how to tame the bull, how to – how to – " Jane didn't bother to continue as her voice broke.

Putting an arm around his older sister, Frankie just silently embraced her and said nothing. "I am glad you had everything settled. I am sorry I was of no help with Hoyt. But, you know I am not the kind that can just track down someone. I am not cut out for it."

Jane looked at her brother and smiled through her damp eyes. "It's okay, Frankie, you are the way you are, and that is perfect enough. And I think I have enough of this mushiness!" Jane straightened up and gave Frankie a playful shove, causing him to fall back onto the grass. "Let's talk about you. I've settled down, and I don't plan on moving anywhere soon. What about you? The war's over, and Hoyt's over with."

Blushing slightly, Frankie cleared his throat. "I think I just met someone. If you and Maura don't mind, I would like to stay here for a while and see how things progresses."

"Oooohhhh," Jane cooed. "Has Frankie found someone to settle down and have chicks with?"

"Gross! Don't put it that way. And, besides, we only just met."

Jane laughed as she saw Frankie's face grow redder. "I'm just kidding, brother. Come, Maura should have dinner all done, and you wouldn't want to miss any of her good cooking."

* * *

><p><em>I looked at the calendar. Joyce should have reached her destination already. I couldn't wait for my plans to start coming together. Jane should be here pretty soon.<em>

_I sighed when I heard another noise of something dropping. The caretaker, that Joyce had hired when she was gone, was one dolt. A good thing she only spent the afternoons here and went back to her own place at night. She could barely string a proper sentence together, even though she looked to be in her mid-thirties. But, at least she got her job done, including emptying the bedpan, the job she detested the most. _

_I heard her enter in, shuffling her massive frame into the room. She carried a tray that held a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread. I knew the motions that would happen afterwards: she would set the tray down, pull a chair up, sit down heavily and sigh, then start to watch me as I slowly ate my meal, ever ready should I need help, and also hoping that I wouldn't make a mess. _

_I smirked when everything happened as I knew it would._

* * *

><p>Budding romance was in the air as the days flitted past. Frankie continued to see the one named Joyce and tried to make some headway into forming a relationship. And things finally reached a climax when Joyce accepted Frankie's invitation to come visit his "brother" and his wife.<p>

Frankie peered into the parlour mirror, fussing at his already impeccably groomed hair. Jane laughed at the nervousness of Frankie. "It's fine, Frankie, if you touch it anymore, your hair is going to rebel."

Jane was saved from a retort from Frankie when someone knocked on the wooden door. Taking a deep breath, Frankie walked over to answer the door. "Joyce! Come in, come in."

Jane stood up when she Frankie led a stunning woman into the parlour. "Joyce, this is my brother, Jedidiah. Jedidiah, this is Joyce."

Jane kissed the back of Joyce's proffered hand. "Nice to finally meet you, ma'am. Frankie couldn't seem to stop talking about you." Jane's eyes gleamed with mischief when she say Frankie's death glare aimed at her.

"Nice to meet you too," Joyce's melodious voice answered.

"I know Frankie told you that my wife would be here. But, she got called out to act as a midwife to a woman who only wanted a female helping her."

Joyce's eyes fell slightly, and she looked genuinely disappointed. "Oh, that's all right. I hope I will get to meet her soon then."


	4. Chapter 4

It was close to midnight when Maura wearily trudged back home. Being a midwife was not one of her favourite jobs, especially when the mother was a loud, screaming, thrashing woman who panicked so much at the sight of all the blood. Walking up the steps to her door, Maura didn't realize that the entire house was so quiet, and the lights were all off.

Opening the door, Maura hung up her coat. _That's weird, the house is so quiet. Everyone must be asleep now. _She headed to the kitchen and took out the smoked ham and cut herself a slice of bread from the loaf she had made yesterday.

Guided only by the moonlight that streamed through the windows, Maura walked into the dining room and lit a candle. That was when she saw the drop of blood on the floor.

She gasped as she dropped her sandwich on the floor. She gingerly lifted the candle to shed more light, and spotted even more blood drops, some of which were smeared, that started to form a trail. Going back to the kitchen and taking a bread knife, Maura then followed the grisly trail.

It continued until she reached a closed door, the entrance to Frankie's room. She knocked and called out, "Frankie?"

Receiving no response, she pushed open the door and rushed in when she saw Frankie lying on the floor, blood was coming forth from the back of the head. He was lying on his stomach, and Maura put a finger and under his notice, straining to feel the shallow breaths. Relieved that he was at least still alive, Maura called out to him again, "Frankie!"

She got a pained moan in response. Getting a small pitcher of water, Maura splashed some onto his face, causing Frankie to finally crack open an eye. "Ow…" he groaned long and loud. "My head…it's…" he moaned again.

"It's okay, Frankie, let me look over it," Maura said as she craned in to take a closer look. She didn't get the chance to look carefully, though.

"Wait, no! Argh, I…trouble remembering, but I do know…that bitch, Joyce, threatened Jane with my life. She took her somewhere…Hoyt…"

That was the only word Maura needed to hear. "Shoot…did she take our horse?"

"I don't think so…know that she had…her own horse."

"No, no, no…NO!" Maura slammed her fist into the ground, not even feeling the pain. "Do you think you can take care of yourself?"

"Yes…just go…get Jane."

Maura nodded and got up, dashing down to the stable. She didn't even bother to throw on the saddle, choosing instead to ride bareback, something that she didn't do very often. Maura only took the time to put the bit and reins on.

"Giddy-up," Maura commanded as she dug her heels into the horse's side. Maura vaguely knew where she was going, mainly relying on the sparse memories she had when Jane had brought the both of them home. But, adrenaline does things to you, and Maura made only a few mistakes. Stopping only for one or two breaks – which was basically for the horse to cool down and take a drink of water from nearby streams or water holes, Maura rode all through the night.

It was about the crack of dawn when Maura suddenly realised that there was signs that another person had gone through this part of the woods. There were broken branches and upturned soil. "Whoa, there, buddy," she pulled on the reins. She slid off her steed and proceeded warily on foot. She gasped aloud when she came to a small clearing and saw Jane.

Jane was seated on the forest floor, bound to a tree, and gagged. Her hands tied in front and another rope going around her upper chest, tying her arm to her sides. There was an ugly, swollen gash across her forehead. Jane moaned and looked up, as if subconsciously aware that someone was watching her. Her eyes immediately fell on Maura and a stunned expression etched itself onto Jane's face. However, it morphed into horror and started shaking her head. With a start, Maura realised, that Jane was now looking at someone behind her.

Maura felt the whoosh as the butt of a pistol came down, aimed towards the back of her head. Acting on pure instinct, Maura threw herself to the ground, narrowly avoiding the blow. Maura scrambled as far and as fast as she could, keeping an eye out for a heavy branch. Reaching the edge of the clearing, which was just a few paces away, Maura finally found a bough. She leaned down to grab it, turning around as she did so.

Maura had thought that Joyce would have given chase. Alas, that was not the case. Instead, Joyce stood, where Maura had hidden at first, her gun poised directly at Maura's chest.

"I underestimated you, Maura. I thought that Jane and I would have made it all the way back to my place before you would have arrived."

"You know what they say, 'Never judge a book by its cover.'"

"Well, this book is about to get severely dusted."

Maura heard the cock of the pistol and the thrashing coming from Jane, as she strained against her bonds.

"Any last words before I blow your brains out?"

Maura, with her grip still on the stick, stared back at Joyce. Maura had been coming up with a plan, something that just might save her life. _Throw the branch as hard as you can, duck as soon as the stick leaves your hand. Wait until the branch hits her, then run forward and grab her around the waist. _

Maura did not leave any room for "ifs." It was a do or die, and she was ready for it. This was what she was used to, thinking on the spot, coming up with different ways to save someone, whether it be all those patients she had ever treated, or her own skin. Years of having to come up with a plan at the drop of a hat to save a person's life had made Maura quickly analyse her situation and assess the best methods to carry out her plans.

"Yes, I have something to say. Go to hell." And with that, Maura went through the steps she had planned out. Hurling the branch straight at Joyce, it collided with her in the stomach, causing her to gasp for breath. Maura had ducked as soon as she threw the branch, taking into account that Joyce might have fired a shot, and ran straight towards her, tackling Joyce to the ground – line backer style.

Maura quickly straddled Joyce and pummelled a fist into her face. "That's for hitting Frankie." Another blow. "That one's for taking Jane." Yet another blow. "And that one's for me."

By the time Maura was done, Joyce was starting to lose consciousness. Her eyes were unfocused and there was blood streaming from her broken nose. Maura stopped herself and looked down at what she had done. "Whoa! That was crazy…I've – I've never done that before…" Maura panted.

A noise from where Jane was caused Maura to look back up. _Jane_. Maura thought. Glancing down, she saw a small knife on Joyce's belt. She quickly snatched it up and ran over to where Jane was, cutting her free.

"Maura, you're bleeding!" was Jane's first words when Maura removed her gag.

It was only when Jane told her that she was bleeding, did Maura feel a warm sticky liquid flowing down her right side. "Oh, that's not good," Maura said as she put her hand to her side and tried to stem the blood. Assessing the wound through her own touch, Maura breathed a sigh of relieve. "It's just a graze. Could you please take off you jacket. I need to stop the bleeding."

"Of course, Maura. Let me help you."

As soon as Jane helped to the stop the wound, she grasped Maura by the shoulders. "Maura, do you think you could take the horse and go back by yourself?"

Maura looked questioningly at Jane. "I could. It's just that I would have to take it slowly. Why?"

"I need to stop Hoyt. I need to get rid of that monster. He just proved to me – to us – that he is still capable of wreaking havoc. I thought that that second chance at life would make him more sallow and quiet, but it hasn't. I need to kill him."

Maura was quiet for a spell. "I am coming with you." Her tone left no room for objections, and she stared down the look of disapproval coming from Jane's eyes.

"Fine." Jane got up and grumbled. She walked over to where Joyce was lying on the ground, alive, but didn't look too good, especially from all the blood on her face. Jane stooped down and stared straight at Joyce. "Tell me where Hoyt is."

Joyce chuckled back. "What? You think I am just going to tell you like that?"

Jane stood back up and took the fallen pistol. Aiming right at Joyce's head, she repeated her question. "Where. Is. Hoyt."

"Just shoot. A quick bullet to my brain would be so painless."

Without warning, Jane fired the gun. But not before she pointed it a little down to the south, aiming for the thigh instead. A scream ripped out from Joyce as she felt the burn of the bullet.

"Now, are you going to tell me?"

"My-my housssse…argh…down at Silver Ridge County. It's on-on the outsk-skirts."

"Good. I'll leave you your horse. But, let me warn you, woman, mess with me or my family, and I will come after you and give you something worse than a bullet in the leg."

* * *

><p><em>I heard the clopping of hoof beats as someone came up to the front porch. I glanced at the clock. Joyce was late. The caretaker had already left two hours ago, and Joyce had said she would be back by that time. <em>

_Footsteps climbed up the steps and onto the porch. I frowned. That sounded like boot footsteps, and Joyce did not wear boots. My hand flew to the gun on the table beside me. _

"_Hold it right there or I'll blow your brain right here and now, without any disclosure."_

_My hand halted and I smirked a little to myself. Turning to face her, "Ah, Jane. I can smell you from here. Lavender. And what's this new scent? Anger?"_

_She advanced slowly, her pistol pointed straight at my head, "Enough, Hoyt. I'm here to end it all now. I was wrong when I thought that you weren't going to cause any trouble as an invalid. Boy, was I wrong, Hoyt."_

_I merely smiled. I knew she didn't have the guts to pull that trigger. She had the chance on that day, but she didn't do it. "Sure, Jane. I know you don't have the guts to do that. You have too much good in you. Your innate fear of turning into a monster has too strong a grip on you. Whatever you tell yourself, you know that you will never pull that trigger. Once you do that, you've turned into me. Something you don't want to ever happen."  
><em>

_I saw the doubt that flitted across her face, and I knew I had struck a nerve. I heard another footstep entering the house. Delicate, light. "Slowly, silently, now the moon/Walks the night in her silver shoon;" I whispered. _

_Jane stiffened and turned to look back. "Maura, wait outside, please?"_

"_You sure you'll be all right?" Maura saw the hint of self-doubt in her Jane's eyes. "Don't let what he says get to you. We both know that that is the only defence he has." Maura encouraged as she slipped out._

_Jane turned to look back at me as Maura left. "No, Hoyt, you got it so wrong. I would gladly turn into a monster in order to protect my loved ones. This is me, here for the love of all the ones I have lost, for the love of those who are still here, for the love of my loved ones future. I am here because of love. And that is what sets us apart. You kill in hate, and whatever bigoted fantasies you have. But, here I stand, to kill in _love_. You and I are two totally different people."_

_My eyes fell. I knew I had just lost and the end was near. There was nothing I could do now. I heard the cocking of the pistol and I lifted my head back up, staring straight at the barrel. "You are going to miss me," I sneered, right just before the gun went off. _

_I felt nothing actually. Just simply saw the bullet coming out in slow motion, heading right for me. Then there was nothing but darkness._

* * *

><p>Maura sat nervously on the horse. Waiting for Jane to do what she needed to do. She jerked when she heard the shot, the horse neighed and skittered a little, startled by the sudden noise. A few seconds passed, then Jane ran out.<p>

"Let's get going," Jane said as she mounted the horse behind Maura. "I don't want to stay another minute in this place."

Maura asked quietly, "Did you do it?"

Jane nodded grimly, and Maura snuggled backwards, in an attempt to let Jane know that Maura would always be there for her.

"I am just glad it's over, and I can't wait to get home. We can get your wound cleaned and finally be able to sleep without anyone breathing down our necks," Jane said, steering the horse back home.

"All right." Maura replied. She felt Jane's warm breath tickle her neck, and she hummed contentedly.

"Maura, thank you for coming in just now. I wouldn't have been able to done it if you hadn't talked to me. Thank you."

Maura smiled widely. "Of course, Jane. You are more than welcomed."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it folks!<p>

I am half working on another story. Two, actually. So, I'll be taking it slow and easy. You also can find me on tumblr - .com. Got all kinds of Rizzoli and Isles and junk there. :)


End file.
